Clean Up!
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::COMPLETE::. Wei is sick and with a surprise phone call, Syaoran's mother and sisters are coming to Japan for a visit! He has to get the apartment tidy, and with so little time! Can he do it? Please R&R! Flames welcome!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters.

**A/N:** Well, I know I have hundreds of other things to be doing right now, but I just wanted to do this. It seemed so funny when I thought of it. I hope you enjoy!

**Clean Up!**

"Wei? Wei! Wei, where are you?" Young 11 year old Li Syaoran walked around looking for the only male figure he really had in his life - other than his family trainers (who were usually beating him up). Putting a hand to his hip, his other hand going to his chin in a cute thinking fashion, Syaoran looked towards the old mans bedroom, wondering whether to knock or not.

Coming to a decision, Syaoran quietly approached the wooden door, knocking five times. After no reply, he hesitatedly opened the door.

Inside, he found Wei, coughing as he tried to sit up in bed.

"Wei? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked meekly.

"Of- cough-cough- course, -hack-hack- master Sayoran."

Worried, Syaoran dashed to the old mans bedside. "You don't sound it. Or look it. Wei, are you sick? It's okay, you know. I can take care of myself."

"Well, I don't -cough- particuly feel -wheeze- myself -cough- right now, -cough-cough- master Syaoran," Wei replied. Concerned, Sayoran felt Wei's forehead.

"You have a fever. Don't worry, Wei. Just rest. I'll get you some medicane, and you can sleep for as long as you want," Syaoran said, gettingup and making his way out the door.

"T-thank -cough- you, master -cough- Syaoran."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

Syaoran found himself sitting on the apartment couch, frowning - as usual - but this time over Wei's condition. Wei, he knew, was very old. And it wouldn't be long untill Wei's 84th Birthday would be coming up. He didn't want anything to happen to the old man.

_**RING RING RING RING RING**_

Shooting, up, Syaoran dashed to the phone, not wanting Wei to wake up.

"Moshi moshi, Li residence, Syaoran speaking."

"_Xiaolang? Oh! You'll never guess! Were coming to Tomodea right now! Mama wanted to see what progress your making for yourself, and she wanted to check up on the cards. We'll be there in 8 hours! We'll see you then little brother! Byebye!"_

"But-! Hey! I mean-! Arrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

It was too late. His elder sister Feimei had already put the phone down after getting all of it out very fast. Though Syaoran had been able to understand it as he had lived with his sisters his whole life. He was used to them talking fast.

/There coming here? Now? Oh no! I have to get this place tidy/ Horrified, Syaoran looked around the apartment and at all the mess, a sweatdrop appearing. Usually it was tidy and clean, but since Wei was sick... He really needed to get the place cleaned up!

* * *

**09:04 Japan Time**

/Right! It's just gone nine o'clock... This is going to take all day/ Making a face, Syaoran decided to start with the easiest room - His bedroom.

Opening his door, he once again sweatdropped. His pajamas were still on the bed from when he had changed into his normal _smarter_ clothing. Looking down at himself, Syaoran decided that perhaps being in smart dress was not a good idea when you had to clean. So, he did the obvious - he looked for some less smart and older clothing.

Being satisfied with the cloths he had found, he rolled the sleeves up and making a fist, put on a smug look and nodded at his room. He was dressed in an old white shirt with brown pants and a head scarf wrapped around his head, a matching white pinny making him ready for a full day of cleaning!

Looking around the room, he picked up his pj's and placed them into a white washing basket which was already full of his past few days clothing. Next, he straightened his bed to perfection, so that not a wrinkle was seen.

Syaoran then moved on to tidying the small bookshelf. He took all of the books down and dusted the shelf, wiping away all the dust that had managed to gather, before replacing the books in alphabetical order, all neat and tidy. Standing up, he moved onto the desk which was located next to the book shelf.

He collected all the loose papers - homework, magical research, incantations ect - and piled them neatly in a presentable order in his draws. He then wiped the desk down, and sorted through the draws, putting everything in a certain place.

Moving to his walkin wardrobe, Syaoran pulled back the door, and once again sweatdropped. /This is going to be aloooooooong day./

* * *

**10:08 Japan Time**

Finally finishing his bedroom, Syaoran sighed at the thought of the rest of the apartment (Wei's room excluded, for now).

Next, Syaoran decided to clean the guest-rooms, there were two in total he did not like what he found.

Due to the fact that he had never needed to use the guest rooms, and no one ever slept over ((awwwwwww, poor Syaoran-kun!)) he did not anticipate the fact that these rooms were completely dust covered, and a total utter mess!

"No! This is going to take for_ever_!" Making a face, Syaoran sat himself to work. He went into the first room, picking up random items that were scattered over the floor - books about magic and Japanese magical history (one of his clan must've been here before-hand) - before setting about cleaning up and washing the dust covered floors.

Scrubbing along the floor, a wash bucket by his side, Syaoran found the experiance very unpleasent. /From now on, Wei is getting help around the house/ Wrinkling his nose, Syaoran sneezed, sending dust everywhere.

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww... now I've got to do even more!" He complained out loud.

* * *

**13:28 Japan Time - 4 Hours Remaining**

"Finished!"

Very proud of himself, Syaoran stood for a moment admiring his work. Both rooms were clean, tidy and smelt very welcoming. The floorboards, mirrors and windows glistened with the light of gone mid-day.

Looking at the clock, Syaoran let out a yell. "4 hours! This has taken me 4 hours! God's and Godesses! I am soooooo gonna cut the servents and maids some slack when I go home."

A now filthy and dust covered Syaoran, picked up his bucket, mop and cleaning equipment and made his way to the bathroom. Rubbing the sweat from his forehead, leaving a dirty mark in its place, Syaoran opened the door to the bathroom, and was thankful to find that not much needed to be done - compared to the guest rooms.

* * *

**14:32 Japan Time - 3 Hours Remaining**

"Yay! Only two rooms left!" With a determined look in his amber eyes, Syaoran proudly made his way into the living area of the apartment, and began fixedly to tidy and clean up. He dusted off the TV and video/DVD systems, and the wooden frame that held them.

He picked up the rug and dusted it off, before placing it back. He throughougly scrubbed the floors, and couch cusions, dusting off all the ornaments and photo-frames. He smiled at each one. The first was one of his family, his sisters with his parents when they were younger - he wasn't born yet - all happy and smiling. The second one was his favourite. It was of his dad.

His dad was smiling at the camera casually, arms folded, his bright amber eyes shining underneath his unruly brown hair. He was leaning against one of the mansion trees. Syaoran never knew his father, be he loved him very much, even though his family rarely spoke of him.

The others were off him, his sisters, his mother, his mother and fathers wedding photo and others like that.

* * *

**15:46 Japan Time - 1 Hour 15 Minutes Remaining**

After finishing the living area, he decided to get on with the kitchen - a bigger feat than the imagination lets on.

Due to his preperations on Wei's medicane and soup, the kitchen was a regretful mess. Pots from his breakfast and Wei's soup were piled up in the sink, somehow, though he couldn't remember how or when, a soup sachet muct had poped open, because the dust it left was everywhere!

"... ... ... This is not funny. Why? Why does it have to be me?"

Sweatdrop. /Okay, so now I'm talking to myself. Again./ Letting out a sigh, Syaoran for the last time in his opinion, set out to clean.

He scrubbed at the soup dust, and throughoughly washed the pots placing them in their proper places...

* * *

"Little Wolf?"

One Li Yelan walked through the door after her daughters had brung in all the lugage. She was surprised at how clean the place was. Even the front door seem to have a slight glisten.

"Aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What is it, my daughters?" She asked, walking into the living area.

Fuutie pointed at the couch. All four sisters were smiling warmly. Walking towards the couch, looking over her daughters shoulders, she let out a gentle smile.

Syaoran was curled up, with his knees up to his stomach and his hands curled into fists by his face and neck. His unruly hair was cutely splayed around his face, his head on one of the couch cushions.

"I wonder were Wei is?" Xiefa whispered, looking around the very clean apartment.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Hehehehehe! Well, I liked it. It came out quite nicely too, as I'm no good when it come to doing funny fics. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Flames welcome! 


End file.
